


The Eagle

by cynical21



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynical21/pseuds/cynical21
Summary: From Jack to Ennis - the words he never got to say





	The Eagle

Title: The Eagle

In looking back on better days,  
To sunlit glades and moonlight's rays,  
To rushing rivers foaming,  
To what we were  
And who we were,  
To love made in the gloaming,  
I feel your kisses in the night,  
And see your eyes in morning light,  
Two spirits wandering free.  
The eagle flies; the storm clouds rise,  
And you're still here inside me.

We rode the trails and raced the wind,  
Exploring every river's bend,  
And found our sweet surrender,  
The best of you,  
The best of me,  
Two joined as one, so tender,  
So lost in one unthinking now,  
With no regrets for why or how,  
Locked tight in ecstasy.  
The eagle flies; the night breeze sighs,  
I feel your arms around me.

We laughed and sang our silly songs,  
And talked of long remembered wrongs,  
And wrestled in the firelight.  
The taste of you,  
The scent of you,  
The touch of you at midnight  
Still fills my heart and warms my soul,  
Still leaves me feeling strong and bold,  
Still gilds my finest memory.  
The eagle flies; the nightbird cries,  
I dream you're here beside me.

I think perhaps it was not meant,  
And wonder where the hours went,  
The dark and fire-kissed night;  
Your kiss so sweet,  
My joy complete,  
Our joining sure and right.  
But then the dwindling of the days,  
The summer lost in autumn's blaze,  
The fate that could not be.  
The eagle flies, the dark wind dies.  
Now you go on - without me.

FINI


End file.
